Conventionally, decks are constructed or manufactured to be a permanent addition to a structure, house trailer or mobile home and time consuming to construct and very difficult to transport from one location to another. This problem is especially prevalent with an owner of a house trailer or mobile home with a deck when the owner relocates the house trailer or mobile home. In such instances, the owner is faced with the difficult task of a conventional deck being disassembled completely and the individual parts transported in a moving truck or other large vehicle when the owner moves to another location.
Expandable and collapsible frames marketed and developed have primarily been directed toward platforms for sleeping. Certain types of mechanisms employ a scissor type frame design that comprise support members, foot members and leg members that when not in use are collapsed for storage.
There is a need for a multi-purpose portable and collapsible deck that comprises a collapsible frame and modular deck system that can be easily transported, erected, disassembled and transported to a new location that employs lightweight components.